otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Necromundus Crafting Guide
=Overview= In the world of Necromundus, it's possible to craft many things, including food, wagons, armor, and weapons. Granted, it's also possible to buy some of these items and some are given as rewards for important quests you complete during the course of the game. But there's no substitute for the feeling of making a weapon with your own two hands and maybe even giving it a customized description before putting it up for sale via an NPC butler. Some things you'll need for crafting: *'Crafting Skills:' The better your Weaponsmith skill, the better quality weapons you make. *'Craftlevel Points:' Some items can only be made if you meet a certain threshold of expertise in crafting. You can improve this ranking by making items of Good or better quality, completing crafting quests, or spending crafting minutes on special crafting-focused MUDQuests. Type +experts in-game to see where you stand. If you become an Adept then your character's Wiki page is eligible for a Michelangelo Badge! *'Crafting Minutes:' These are earned while you're online and active, maxing out at 1440. To get more, you'll need to spend RP Reward Points using the Crafting Minutes Machine - +craft/minutes help. *'Crafting Components:' Some are acquired as drops from creatures in the world while others are harvested from nodes using the crafting system. *'Crafting Recipes:' Some can be purchased from vendors, but others are special drops from creatures in the world. *'Crafting Equipment:' If you're making food, you'll need a cookfire (usually available in taverns). If you're making weapons, you'll need access to a forge (usually in smithies and armorer shops). If you try to +craft something without the right tools, the system should prod you with information about the kind of tool required. =How It Works= Once you've got the skill, the recipe, the components, the crafting minutes, and the proper tools, the command to make something is rather straightforward: +craft ' Using this command should consume the components and crafting minutes while depositing the item in the room where your character is located. For most items, you then just '+get ' to pick it up. For some items, such as wagons and storage lockers, they're often too heavy for you to lift. So, it's vital that you +craft those where you want them to go. If you want to customize an object with a special description, you can! Use '+craft/desc = for the description. NOTE: Just because you describe a sword as having the power to slaughter armies in a single stroke doesn't make it so. Changing the description does not alter the item's inherent attributes. If you want to give an object a unique name, you can do that too! Use +craft/name = for the name. NOTE: Just because you name a bear flank steak SWORD OF THE MIGHTIEST MIGHT doesn't make it so. Changing the name does not alter the item's inherent attributes. =Earning Crafting Minutes= Characters on Necromundus earn minutes for crafting (up to 1440) just by being online. Minutes accrue faster during one of the evening buff periods. We also shout "WAAAGH!" from time to time, distributing 40 crafting minutes and replenishing everyone's energy. And there's the Crafting Minutes Machine, which will trade RP Reward Points for crafting minutes (+craft/minutes help). =Crafting Quests= Some NPCs offer quests that are geared specifically to crafters. These quests will offer payment in the form of credits and craftlevel points, usually, although some deliver credits and XP instead. =Personal Merchant NPCs= If you own a home or other publicly accessible property in the world of Necromundus, you can spend 25,000 RP Reward Points to get an NPC Butler (also known as a Personal Merchant NPC). If you're a crafter, you can put items up for sale through this NPC. If you're looking for something a crafter has to offer, you can set up what you're willing to buy and what you'll pay. You can give the Personal Merchant NPC money from your own pocket to spend since you can't be online all the time. Post an +str if you qualify for a Personal Merchant NPC. Category:OtherVerse Game Guides